The 8th world
The 8th World is an alternative earth, the size, the mean temperature, the atmosphere, the length of a day and the orbital period are the same to our world, but the shape of continents are different, it is the world where the long-longs live. Geography like our world, about 70% or more of the surface is covered by water, and the remaining part of the surface is covered by landmasses including plains, plateaus, mountains, etc. There are three major continents in the 8th world, they are the East Continent, the West Continent and the Antarctica respectively. Flora and Fauna Molucarly, the beings in the 8th world are same to our world, there are als vertebrates, but it is known that there are no native mammals in the 8th world, instead, there is a class of tetrapoda called Lonniformia in the 8th world, and animals of the class Lonniformia are the dominant animals of the 8th world, also, the main native intellectual beings of the 8th world, including the long-longs and the nevotacums, are belonging to the genus Lonnum. about 15,000 years ago and earlier, due to the effect of spatio-temporal tunnels like wormholes, human beings started to appered in the 8th world and human beings soon dominated the 8th world. History The natural history of the 8th world is as long as our world, but the civilization history is much longer than our world. The civilization history of the 8th world can be divided into 5 stages: the First Civilization, the Second Civilization, the Third Civilization, the Pleistocene Civilization and the Holocene Civilization. First Civilization Not much is known about the First Civilization, but archaeological evidence suggests its existence, also, it seems that some mythologies of different ethnic groups of the nevotacum beings also refer the history of the First Civilization. Second Civilization The Second Civilization was ended in about 3,500,000 years before now. it was the age of the nevotacum beings, nevotacum beings were as aggressive as human beings, and was divided into multiple ethnic groups like human beings. Long-longs appeared in the late stage of the Second Civilization. The Second Civilization developed into the Third Civilization when the nevotacum beings became extinct due to the use of bioweapones, ironically, the technology to make bioweapons was given by long-longs for peace purpose, long-longs were sad about that ethnic groups of the nevotacum beings killed each other with guns the long-longs had invented, the long-longs decided that they would only give technologies for peaceful usages only, so they taught the knowledge of bacteria to nevotacum beings for the purpose of improving the public health, however, some individuals of the nevotacum beings soon discovered another usage of biology - making biological weapons, and some weaponmakers of some ethnic groups of the nevotacum beings created biological weapons and used them in warfare, which eventually led to a disasterous result. Third Civilization The Third Civilization started from about 3,500,000 years before now, and was developed into the Pleistocene Civilization in about 15,000 years before now. it was the golden age of the long-longs, also, due to the non-aggressive and peace-loving nature of long-longs, there were no wars other than alien invasion in this age, however, there were also some events. The Great Famine of Sahpo happened in about 3,500,000 years before now, at almost the earliest stage of the Third Civilization, the Great Famine of Sahpo also led the long-longs to build up their own government. The population of long-longs declined sharply in about 2,000,000 years before now, there were a very serious plague, more than 95% of the long-longs at that time were killed by the plague. In about 22,000 years before now, the 8th world was invaded by a group of the Apple aliens, although the apple aliens were much more technology-advanced than the long-longs, the long-longs eventually fought back the apple aliens successfully. In about 20,000 years before now, anime-girl-like girls appeared in the 8th world; in about 15,000 years before now, human beings other than those anime-girl-like girls appeared in the 8th world, when human beings other than those anime-girl-like girls appeared in the 8th world in about 15,000 years before now, the Third Civilization developed into the Pleistocene Civilization. For an unknown reason, during the Third Civilization, long-longs didn't use electricity on a large scale, except for some scientific devices, electricity was not used at all, and long-longs didn't use the nuclear energy either, although the general technology level of the long-longs was equal to that of 1920s-1940s of our world. Pleistocene Civilization The Pleistocene Civilization started from about 15,000 years before now, and was ended in about 12,500 years before now, it is characterized by the appearance of human beings other than those anime-girl-like girls in the 8th world, and was ended in a worldwide nuclear war. Since human beings are also aggressive, long-longs soon started to give technological products to human beings, however, knowledge about firearms had been widespread when long-longs decided to ban human beings from using learning and using firearms, however, except the knowledge related to gun-making(like ironwork), human beings didn't learn any scientific knowledge or technologies from the long-longs, as the chiefs of chiefdoms and kings of kingdoms of human beings at the earliest stage of the Pleistocene Civilization only interested in things that can be used for warfare, so human beings of the Pleistocene Civilization spent more than 1,000 years to enter the industrial age and eventually the modern age. The Pleistocene Civilization was the start of the civilizations of ethnic groups of human beings, and was also the start of the decline of long-longs, and the nuclear war that ended the Pleistocene Civilization was so devastating that the Holocene Civilization didn't inherit any civilization and technology from the Pleistocene Civilization. Holocene Civilization The Holocene Civilization started from about 10,000 years before now, and is the current stage of civilization of the 8th world. Human beings survived the Pleistocene Civilization, but the nuclear war that ended the Pleistocene Civilization also forced the remaining human beings to redevelop from a stone-age-leveled technology and tribal societies, so although the origin of many languages and ethnic groups of human beings of the Holocene Civilization stage can be traced back to the Pleistocene Civilization stage, the technology, the writing systems and most of the cultures are not connected to those of the Pleistocene Civilization. External link *The 8th World related and others Wiki - the wikia page about the 8th world and some other related conworlds(in Chinese) Category:The 8th world